sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
AOA - Confused
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '흔들려 (Confused)right|200px *'Artista: 'AOA *'Single: '''RED MOTION *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance, Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: 'FNC Entertainment 'Romanización' Boy keeps me foolin’ in love Yeah you made me so blinded Oh naege heundeullyeo won’t you be my love uh Naega ppajyeosseo ppajyeosse cheoeum neoreul bwasseul ttaedo Neon aniya aniya cheon beoneul sorichyeo do Maeumdaero jal andwae tteutdaero jal andwae Oneuldo nae gaseumi heundeullyeo Boil deut mal deut neoui maeumsogi an boyeo Japhil deut mal deut neoui dwitmoseubi meoreojyeo Naega saranghamyeon andwae oh neoreul saranghamyeon andwae Ulkeok nunmuri jurukjuruk uh Neo ttaemune nan heundeullyeo wae jakku nal heundeureo neoman bomyeon tto heundeullyeo Wae nareul heundeureo mollae amudo moreuge mollae Watdaga gatdaga nae maeumi uh uh Neo ttaemune nan heundeullyeo wae jakku nal heundeureo neoman bomyeon tto heundeullyeo Wae nareul heundeureo mollae amudo moreuge mollae oh Oneuldo nunmuri jurukjuruk uh Neoreul jiwosseo jiwosseo sogeuro dajimhaedo Neol itgesseo itgesseo cheon beoneul oechyeobwado Maeumdaero jal andwae tteutdaero jal andwae Neol bomyeon nae gaseumi heundeullyeo Deullil deut mal deut neoui soksagimi an deullyeo Angil deut mal deut neoui siseondeureul yuhokhae Mundeuk iraeseoneun andwae oh jeoldae neoran saram andwae Ulkeok nunmuri jurukjuruk u Neo ttaemune nan heundeullyeo wae jakku nal heundeureo neoman bomyeon tto heundeullyeo Wae nareul heundeureo mollae amudo moreuge mollae Watdaga gatdaga nae maeumi uh uh Neo ttaemune nan heundeullyeo wae jakku nal heundeureo neoman bomyeon tto heundeullyeo Wae nareul heundeureo mollae amudo moreuge mollae oh Oneuldo nunmuri jurukjuruk uh Hapirimyeon niga ah, nae sarangi doengeonji Eotteokhae nae mami imi nege ppajingeol Hey boy naege hwaksineul jwo jebal soljikhaejyeo Neo wae jakku nae mam heundeureo boy Niga jakku maemdora ah, geotjabeul su eobtjanha ah Neo ttaeme ttwineun nae gaseumeun kungkung Jakkuman saenggangna geunal bam dwitmoseup Jom deo janinhage nal beorigo ga nae mamsok neol jiul su itge Neo ttaemune nan heundeullyeo wae jakku nal heundeureo neoman bomyeon tto heundeullyeo Wae nareul heundeureo mollae amudo moreuge mollae Watdaga gatdaga nae maeumi uh uh Neo ttaemune nan heundeullyeo wae jakku nal heundeureo neoman bomyeon tto heundeullyeo Wae nareul heundeureo mollae amudo moreuge mollae oh Oneuldo nunmuri jurukjuruk uh jurukjuruk uh 'Español' Chico me sigues enamorando Sí, me has vuelto tan ciega Oh, me estremeces ¿No seras mi amor? uh Me enamoré, enamoré desde la primera vez que te vi Aún si gritara miles de veces "tú no, tú no" No puede ser como a mi me plazca, no puede ser como yo quiera Incluso hoy mi corazón esta estremecido Parece que no puedo ver lo que hay en tu corazón Parece que no puedo tomarte, tu espalda se aleja más Sino puedo amar oh, si no puedo amarte La lágrimas de ira se derraman, uh Me estremezco por ti, ¿por que sigues estremeciéndome? Cuando te veo vuelvo a estremecerme, ¿Por qué me estremezco? Sigilosamente, sigilosamente sin que nadie lo sepa Mi corazón va y viene, uh uh Me estremezco por ti, ¿por que sigues estremeciéndome? Cuando te veo vuelvo a estremecerme, ¿Por qué me estremezco? Sigilosamente, sigilosamente sin que nadie lo sepa oh Incluso hoy las lágrimas se derraman uh Incluso si me prometia olvidarte, olvidarte Aún si gritara miles de veces "te olvidare, olvidare" No puede ser como a mi me plazca, no puede ser como yo quiera cuando te veo mi corazón se estremace Parece que no puedo escuchar, no puedo oir tus murmullos Parece que tu profunda mirada me tienta No puedo así de repente oh, no puedo con una persona como tú Las lágrimas de íra se derraman, uh Me estremezco por ti, ¿por que sigues estremeciéndome? Cuando te veo vuelvo a estremecerme, ¿Por qué me estremezco? Sigilosamente, sigilosamente sin que nadie lo sepa Mi corazón va y viene, uh uh Me estremezco por ti, ¿por que sigues estremeciéndome? Cuando te veo vuelvo a estremecerme, ¿Por qué me estremezco? Sigilosamente, sigilosamente sin que nadie lo sepa oh Incluso hoy las lágrimas se derraman uh Detodas las personas ah, ¿por qué te quiero a ti? ¿Que hago con mi corazón? ya me enamoré de ti Oye chico, confia en mi, por favor se honesto chico, ¿por qué sigues estremeciendo mi corazón? Sigues dando vueltas ah, no puedo controlarme ah por tí mi corazón late, boom boom Esa noche seguí pensando en tu espalda volteada Dejame con un poco más de crueldad para poder borrarte de mi mente Me estremezco por ti, ¿por que sigues estremeciéndome? Cuando te veo vuelvo a estremecerme, ¿Por qué me estremezco? Sigilosamente, sigilosamente sin que nadie lo sepa Mi corazón va y viene, uh uh Me estremezco por ti, ¿por que sigues estremeciéndome? Cuando te veo vuelvo a estremecerme, ¿Por qué me estremezco? Sigilosamente, sigilosamente sin que nadie lo sepa oh Incluso hoy las lágrimas se derraman uh, se derraman uh 'Hangul' Boy keeps me foolin’ in love Yeah, you make me so blinded 오 내게 흔들려 Won’t you be my love? uh 내가 빠졌어 빠졌어 처음 너를 봤을 때도 넌 아니야 아니야 천번을 소리쳐도 마음대로 잘 안돼 듯대로잘 안돼 오늘도 내 가슴이 흔들려 보일 듯 말 듯 너의 마음속이 안 보여 잡힐 듯 말 듯 너의 뒷모습이 멀어져 내가 사랑하면 안돼 오 너를 사랑하면 안돼 울컥 눈물이 주륵 주륵 우 너 때문에 난 흔들려 왜 자꾸 날 흔들어 너만 보면 또 흔들려 왜 나를 흔들어 몰래 아무도 모르게 몰래 왔다가 갔다가 내 마음이 우우 너 때문에 난 흔들려 왜 자꾸 날 흔들어 너만 보면 또 흔들려 왜 나를 흔들어 몰래 아무도 모르게 몰래 오 오늘도 눈물이 주륵 주륵 우 너를 지웠어 지웠어 속으로 다짐해도 널 잊겠어 잊겠어 천번을 외쳐 봐도 마음대로 잘 안돼 듯대로잘 안돼 널 보면 내 가슴이 흔들려 들릴 듯 말 듯 너의 속삭임이 안 들려 안길 듯 말 듯 너의 시선들을 유혹해 문득 이래서는 안돼 오 절대 너란 사람 안돼 울컥 눈물이 주륵 주륵 우 너 때문에 난 흔들려 왜 자꾸 날 흔들어 너만 보면 또 흔들려 왜 나를 흔들어 몰래 아무도 모르게 몰래 왔다가 갔다가 내 마음이 우우 너 때문에 난 흔들려 왜 자꾸 날 흔들어 너만 보면 또 흔들려 왜 나를 흔들어 몰래 아무도 모르게 몰래 오 오늘도 눈물이 주륵 주륵 우 하필이면 네가 ah, 내 사랑이 된 건지 어떡해 내 맘이 이미 네게 빠진걸 Hey Boy 내게 확신을 줘 제발 솔 직해져 너 왜 자꾸 내 맘 흔들어 BOY 네가 자꾸 맴돌아 아, 걷잡을 수 없잖아 아 너 땜에 뛰는 내 가슴은 쿵쿵 자꾸만 생각나 그날 밤 뒷모습 좀 더 잔인하게 날 버리거 가 내 맘속 널 지울 수 있게 너 때문에 난 흔들려 왜 자꾸 날 흔들어 너만 보면 또 흔들려 왜 나를 흔들어 몰래 아무도 모르게 몰래 왔다가 갔다가 내 마음이 우우 너 때문에 난 흔들려 왜 자꾸 날 흔들어 너만 보면 또 흔들려 왜 나를 흔들어 몰래 아무도 모르게 몰래 오 오늘도 눈물이 주륵 주륵 우 주륵 주륵 우 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop